1. Technical Field
The present inventive concept relates to a method for creating a prototype. More particularly, the present inventive concept relates to a method for creating a prototype, in which a trigger responsible for a state and a response applied to a layer are organically combined through a timeline so as to enable parallel processing of multiple input signals, and operating timing of the response is intuitively and accurately controlled.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, much effort has been devoted to a graphic user interface (GUI) design by producers of applications to be installed in smart devices so as to increase user convenience and intuition, and a variety of prototypes are produced to test convenience and intuition before actual applications are released into a marketplace.
In a conventional prototype production process, a designer creates a GUI design with the designer's idea in documents such as Power Point document and explains the design to a programmer, and the programmer then actually implements the GUI design understood by the programmer so as to produce a prototype. However, a problem with this process is that the idea of the designer is not correctly conveyed to the programmer, and the programmer also implements the GUI design on the basis of his/her own understanding, which may cause a difference between the finally produced prototype and the designer's idea, thus frequently requiring rework.
A prototyping tool has been proposed to solve the problems in conventional methods for producing a prototype. The prototyping tool is a program tool that has preset therein various responses applied to a GUI design so as to produce a prototype without necessitating programmer participation, and this prototyping tool enables designers or general users who are not skilled in programming but well-acquainted with methods of use to quickly and easily produce a prototype.
The prototyping tool has a state method and a timeline method, each having advantages and disadvantages. Specifically, the state method has advantages of receiving and processing a plurality of user inputs simultaneously, but disadvantages in that a response which is being converted cannot be delicately adjusted during a plurality of states are converted. Meanwhile, the timeline method has advantages in that a response converted in the middle can be delicately adjusted when a plurality of states are converted, but disadvantages in that a plurality of user inputs cannot be received and processed simultaneously. Therefore, an urgent need exists to solve the disadvantages of the state method and the timeline method in that a response converted in the middle cannot be delicately adjusted when a plurality of states are converted and a plurality of user inputs cannot be received and processed simultaneously.